A Destiny
by Vanyar Goddess
Summary: When Varya leaves the Undying Lands, she does not think that a destiny would await her. Years have passed and if not for her friends, she would have been gone. It was when she met an elf from her dreams, did she realized that life was more than it seemed.
1. Chapter 1

A girl about the age of 8 stood at the end of a beautiful white ship, looking at the horizon, across the sea. She had just left the Undying Lands, the land of her birth. She didn't want to leave it yet here she is now, sailing the sea and into Middle-Earth. She looked at it one more time then turned to one of the Princes of the Vanyar Elves, who had been watching her stare dreamily across the sea.

"Tell me why we must leave the Undying Lands again, ada?" she said

Prince Tulcavaryar smiled at his daughter and took her into his arms. "We leave the Undying Lands because we are once again needed in Middle-Earth to fight the evil that is growing." He paused, looking at his daughter's eyes as she started playing with his golden hair. "Although we pledged long ago to stay at the foot of Taniquetil, we can not just ignore our brothers' need. Your great grandfather, My Lord Ingwe, and Manwe agreed that our people should help. Manwe, together with Varda, were quite disappointed but we left with their blessings, Varya."

"Varda," repeated Varya. A smile always appeared when she heard Varda, the Queen of Stars' name. "She is so beautiful, ada. She has such a soft and gentle glow but it shines brightly."

"Yes, I recalled first seeing Varda. And my jaw nearly dropped," he chuckled.He kissed Varya's fair forehead and said "Now of you go. Your bother, Raumion, might be looking for you."

"Yes, ada," she smiled sweetly to her father and kissed him in the cheek.

Varya found her brother below deck, just starting to look for her. Prince Raumion was with their cousins Turo, Erunotuva and Nessimelde.

"Where have you been, dear sister?" he asked.

"At the end of the ship," she replied.

"Again?" Turo asked with a chuckle.

"Of course, brother," smiled Nessimelde. "Just look at her dreamy eyes and wind-blown hair. And besides, where else?"

Varya blushed.

"No need to be embarrassed, princess," smiled Erunotuva. He patted her back. "We all miss home."

"There is no need for titles here, Erunotuva," Varya chuckled. "We are all princes and princesses here so don't bother."

"Well it does fit you," her brother said.

But Varya wasn't listening. She heard a far away voice calling her. _Varya… Varya…_


	2. Chapter 2

Varya woke up at the sound of her name. Nessimelde was shaking her gently while two of her other friends, Lathril and Idhreniel, were at the foot of her bed.

Lathril smiled at her and said, "Rise and shine, princess. We had just received word that Arwen and her family would arrive today."

"Yes so get up and get changed. We were planning to help with the preparations later. Would it be alright with you?" Idhreniel asked.

"Of course it is," Varya answered as she fixed her bed. She had not seen Arwenfor a few years now after Celebrian crossed the sea. Arwen stayed with Lord Elrond in Rivendell after that and Varya could relate to her because her own mother alsowent to the Undying Lands. Then she went to her bathroom to do the necessary things.

As she was bathing, she thought about her dream last night. It was different from the dreams she usually had: a handsome elf with long golden hair, a fair face and blue eyes. She also guessed that he was a warrior.Varya was quite certain that they had never met. These dreams started when she had just arrived in Lothlorien. She never really thought about but she kind of liked it.

She looked in the mirror to see a beautiful, younggirl. She had long, golden hair with curls at the bottom and a fair face. These were the common descriptions of the Vanyar Elves. What was different from her was her deep violet colored eyes. Everyone thought it quite strange but admired it. She had a slender form and moved with such grace that some people say that she was floating. And because of this she was a very good dancer and singer.

Varya came out of the bathroom with a green gown on. Then sheand her friends descended down a flight of stairs and knocked at the king's room. It was opened by the former prince, Tulcavaryar.

"Good morning ada, I might be out the whole day preparing for the welcoming feast for Lord Elrond's family," Varya said.

"Go ahead, my daughter," the king replied and gently kissed her forehead. "I'll be there, too, in the feast, I mean."

Then the four friends left the palace of the Vanyar Elves which was near Lothlorien. It was after the war that the High King, Ingwe, decided that there should be some Vanyar Elves in Middle Earth, too, and Prince Tulcavaryar was to become king. He had his palace built near Lothlorien because it reminded him of the Undying Lands.

As they were half way into Lorien, they met Prince Raumion with Turo, Erunotuva, Arphenion and Dordhaer. Dordhaer was Idhreniel's brother and Arphenion was Lathril's. They were also going to help with the feast so they walked together.

When they arrived in Lorien, Hriste, Titheniel and Gwaethiel greeted them.

"So I guess that you've heard?" Gwaethiel said.

"Of course. We all came here as soon as we could. The guys and I missed Elladan and Elrohir while I'm sure that you and the girls missed Arwen." Raumion said.

"Alright, then," Titheniel said, "let's prepare the feast!"

They all worked diligently but then Arphenion teased Dordhaer and started chasing each other. Soon everyone joined in and started laughing and screaming.

The noise brought in Lady Galadriel. Everyone stopped and bowed. A few were giggling but everyone was blushing.

"Aren't you supposed to be preparing the feast, not destroying it, children?" she said seriously but her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Sorry, Lady," they all apologized. Then Galadriel began to laugh and soon everyone laughed along.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry it's so short!**

When they finished, it looked amazing. Varya was still admiring it when Lady Galadriel called her.

"Yes, my Lady?" she asked.

"Varya, could you do me a favor?" Galadriel asked. "You see, I will be having a few important guests here in a few weeks and I was wondering if you could entertain them. I have watched you perform many times now and I am still amazed with your talent."

Varya blushed. "Thank you my Lady. But if I am to perform, may some of my friends perform with me?"

"Of couse they may," the Lady answered, "as many as you want."

"Thank you, Lady," said Varya. "Who exactly are your guests, anyway?"

"The King and Prince of Mirkwood," Galadriel said. "King Thranduil will be arriving a few days before his son, Prince Legolas. We'll have the perfomance when the prince arrives."

The name of the prince was quite familiar toVarya but she had forgotten where she heard it. "Alright my Lady, I'll do it with my friends. Is there anything in particular that you would like to here?"

"No, it's all up to you and your friends."

"Then I would be going now to tell them." Varya smiled and bowed.


	4. Chapter 4

As Varya was heading to her friends, she was trying to remember where she heard of Legolas when she heard Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen announced. She and her friends rushed to them and, after formally greeting each other, hugged Arwen as if she was thier long lost sister. The guys meanwhile were joking around with the twins. Lord Elrond greeted them all warmly. Varya and her friends were talking to Arwen now that they nearly manage to crush her ribs.

"Oh, Arwen," began Titheniel, "you have been away from us for too long."

"Yes," said Hriste, "and we've missed you so much."

"And I," said Arwen with a smile, "have missed you all very, very much, my dear sisters. I've been quite lonely in Imladris."

"Well," said Varya, "we promise that you won't be lonely here."

"I don't doubt that." said Galadriel just entering with Lords Celeborn and Tulcavaryar. "We have all prepared a magnificent feast for you." All three of them smiled at the family.

A magnificent feast it was. There were a lot of laughter and merry faces everywhere. Varya's friends were talking to each other.

"So," began Nessimelde, "anything new?"

"Anyone new?" giggled Lathril. They all started giggling.

"No, unfortunatly none." Arwen said sarcastically. "I've just met some of my brothers' friends. Some Beornings, some rangers and some Mirkwood Elves."

This reminded Varya of Galadriel's request. "Oh, I just remembered that Lady Galadriel asked us to perform for the King and Prince of Mirwood."

"Ooh, I've met them both." said Arwen. "Lord Thranduil, let's say, gives you a bad first impression, which makes you tense a bit but after a while it wears off. Prince Legolas is a really nice elf. He seems close to my brothers, quite charming and he is very skilled with the bow. Oh, handsome too."

Most of them squealed while the others, Varya was one of them, smiled. Their squeals brought the attention of Raumion's group, who sat down beside them.

"Why were you all squealing?" Elladan inquired Arwen.

"We heard that Lord Thranduil and Legolas were coming here so I told them about them." Arwen said.

Elrohir laughed. " I had a feeling it was that."

"Lord Thranduil and Legolas, are they the ones from Mirkwood?" Raumion asked.

"Oh yes," answered Elladan, "El and I have been friends with the prince for many centuries now."

"Yes," said Arwen, "and he's almost like them."

"What do you mean?" Elrohir said innocently.

"Nevermind." Arwen chuckled quietly.

"Anyway," said Idhreniel, "Lady Galadriel asked us to dance for them. Could you guys help us prepare for it?"

"Sure, sister," said Dordhaer.

"What are you planning to sing?" Arphenion asked.

"We haven't decided yet." said Titheniel.

"Then let's begin." said Raumion.

They debated nearly the whole night on what they were going to sing. The sun was slowly creeping on the edge of the forest when they finally decided.

"So it's final," declared Varya, " we will perform a song about the Undying Lands."

They bade each other good night and went their separate ways. While Varya was walking towards her father's palace, she looked up and saw some of the stars. It always got her to calm her mind a bit. She looked at their beauty one last time and enterd the palace and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it was quite late!**

Some weeks passed and they all woked hard in preparing for the feast. Though the guys weren't performing, they usually checked on the girls and applauded for them, especially Varya, who was a very good dancer. They also offered a few good suggestions.They all knew thatit was going to be a great performance.

Then one day, when they were just lounging around near the east of Lorien, laughing at the twins' jokes, they saw a company of elves. They seemed to be from Mirkwood. Most of them were guards and some seemed higher rank. One of them, a tall elf with long, golden hair, had a crown on his head. He was most likely King Thranduil of Mirkwood. He was conversing with his friends and laughing when he realized that Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen walked up to him and bowed. After their greetings, the children of Lord Elrond introduced their 15 friends to the king.

"My Lord," Elladan said, "these are our friends: Lathril, Idhreniel, Hriste, Gwaethiel, Nessimelde, Titheniel, Varya, Raumion, Turo, Dordhaer, Erunotuva and Arphenion."

Each one of them bowed at the sound of their name.

Thranduil smiled and said, "Hello to all of you."

"We hope that you will enjoy your stay, my Lord." Raumion said.

"I have a feeling that I already am." the king replied. " Long have I stayed in Mirkwood and missed Lothlorien. And now I am back in the fairest city in Middle Earth. My heart and spirit feels light once more. And I have not yet met the Vanyar king. In speaking of the Vanyar, some are Vanyar among you, are they not?" he asked Arwen.

"Yes, my Lord," she replied. "Nessimelde, Varya, Raumion, Turo, Hriste and Erunotuva are Vanyar. In fact, my Lord, Varya and Raumion is the prince and princess of the Vanyar."

"Oh I see. I was not so sure about it." he smiled and then he and some others who heard bowed. "And now,I will now introduce to you some of my friends though Lord Elrond's children knows them. This is Lithanion and this is Lithaldoren who are brothers. And this is Elandorion who is the son of my regent, Erynion, who is Vehiron's cousin." He pointed to two tall elves with shoulder-lengthed hair then to an elf with long blond hair and finally to a quite smaller elf. They all smiled.

"Perhaps," Elandorion said cheerfully, "you couldstaywith us on our way to Lorien."

"Yes," said Lithaldoren, "we should walk together. The more the merrier." he smiled.

They all agreed it a good idea. So they walked and chatted together and got to know more about each other. Lord Thranduil conversed most of the time withVarya and Raumion. He sometimes askedof Lord Tulcavaryar.

After a while, they reached Lorien. Most of the Mirkwood elves were stunned by its beauty. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn soon joined them.

"My Lord Thranduil," Lady Galadriel greeted, "It is such a pleasure for you to be here."

"Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn," he greeted and smiled, "It is good to once again be back." While they chatted, Lord Elrond and Lord Tulcavaryar entered. The two lords greeted Thranduil and the five of them talked together.

Then the feast came. There were a lot of new faces. All of Varya's friends were seated together with a few Mirkwood elves they had made friends with. Some of the ones introduced earlier were among them like Elandorionwho seemed attrackted to Nessimeldewhile Lithaldoren spoke a lot to Lathril. It was a merry feast and everyone enjoyed it.

Inthe few next days, Varya's group practiced for their performance quite far from where the Mirkwood elves stayed. They knew they were good but they wanted it to be perfect.

One day, Lathril was acting a bit strange. She was inattentive and she seemed like she was daydreaming.

"Are you sleepy, sister?" Arphenion asked since she came home quite late last night.

"No, brother," she answered with a smile. "I was just thinking about last night."

"What about last night?" asked Gwaethiel.

"Lithaldoren just..." she broke away.

"Just what?" Elladan and Elrohir said in unison.

"Oh fine," she started blushing. "Well, he said that he liked me."

"Are you sure it was just a like and not a love?" Titheniel asked suspiciously.

Lathril started to blush furiously. "Well, he said it a lot of times so...you know."

"And how do you feel about him?"Hriste asked who was grinning with amusement.

"I don't really know how but I really like him and, well,... I don't know." she stammered helplessly.

"Well then you probably have feelings for him but not yet strong." Varya smiled.

"You sound like you've been in love before, Varya," Arwen said.

"Yes," Raumion said,"though I have never knowned if you love someone."

"Well maybe," Varya blushed, "I don't know."

"Don't you think that you have at least liked someone a lot?" Idhreniel laughed.

"I've just been having dreams over some elf, that's all." Varya said.

"Oh," said Turo, "and who may that be?"

"I really don't know." Varya said. "What I do know is that he has long golden hair and a fair face."

"That's all?" Nessimelde asked. "How could you identify him if that's all you know about him? There are a lot of elves that fit that description."

"Well he looks..." she was cut short for they heard a few voices nearby and everyone stood up to see who it was.

When Varya saw who was leading the group, she stopped and gasped. She said in a whisper "He looks exactly like him!"


End file.
